Prodigy
by Nagone
Summary: Book's can only answer so much.


**Prodigy**

A Lute and Kyle Fanfiction

By Nagone

* * *

**Summary:** Book's can only answer so much.

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** General, Romance

* * *

Dust spiraled around Lute as she thumbed through a thick book, fingers dancing across the text. She chewed her lip in frustration, humming as she searched for a spell.

_The_ spell.

Said to give courage and strength of heart, sound mind and reduce sweaty palms, Lute had set forth to find a love spell. As ridiculous as she felt, it was necessary: love wasn't analytical like spell theory or conjuring. It was a far cry from logic, and for Lute, she was… well, she felt embarrassed.

"Aha!" she shouted, pressing her palms into the book. She settled down on the stool behind her, feet tapping the ground with quick irritation. "Hmm, rose thorns, peppermint, powdered moonstone, rosemary…" Lute mused, reading the ingredients. "Created powerful… infatuations," she sighed slamming the book shut.

"Oh, dash it all!" She jerked back, rising to her feet. "Just dash it all!" She stamped her foot hard against the cobblestone floor and yelped, toes knocking hard against the desk. "I ought to set you aflame, you damn-"

_Knock, knock. _

"Dash what all, Madame Sage?" Lute turned around, hopping on her good foot.

"K-Kyle?!"

Kyle smiled shifting from the doorway to walk inside. He pushed up the door, running a hand through his mop of green hair. "How do you far, milady?"

Lute lowered her foot, face flushed red with embarrassment. "Quite f-fine!" She cleared her throat. "What brings you here? Do you need another tonic for your soldiers?"

Kyle nodded no, settling onto a stool. "Ah, no. Actually, I… I came for you."

Lute paused, hands on her hip. "…Excuse me?"

"Yes," Kyle began, face slowly turning red. "I was going to ask you if you'd do me the honor of coming out with me."

"Out where?" Lute said, eyebrow raised.

"To the festival."

"What festival" Lute was tiring already of his questions.

"…the one for the War of the Stones? You know, the one honoring _us_?"

Lute's mouth fell open and she paused, suddenly at a lose for words. "Oh my, I suppose I forgot." It was a poor excuse, but all she could think of.

"So, will you allow me to escort you?" Kyle said. His face was still just as red.

"Escort me as in…" Her cheeks burned. "As in…?"

Kyle simply nodded.

Lute felt her heart race. She sputtered and stuttered, hands motioning nervously. "But I… Syrene… I-"

"Gilliam and Syrene have already arrived at the castle," Kyle answered, a slow smirk spreading across his lips.

"I-"

"And I know the Royal Library and Laboratories are closed for today," he quickly answered.

"Yes, I know, but-"

"And I know that you have no _logical_ excuse as to why you won't let me escort you," Kyle stated, crossing his arms.

Lute cast her eyes down, shifting from side to side anxiously. "I do though." She reached out and scooped up the spell book, sighing to herself.

"And what might that be?"

Lute turned around, tugging her cloak a bit closer on her form. "I'm far too bookish, despite my superiority," she chuckled halfheartedly, eyes stinging with unshed tears. "You're only trying to be gentle with me, but there's no need Kyle. I'll come to the festival in due time." She clutched the book tighter, hands digging into the spine.

"Do you truly believe that?" Kyle said softly, standing up and crossing to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched, stepping forward out of his reach.

"Mayhaps. I am only a girl, despite my title. I… Well, you know how girls like me are," she whispered.

"I know how I like to _treat_ girls like you," Kyle retorted.

"How-" Kyle pulled Lute close, their bodies pressed together in a way that was far past public decency. Quickly, his head tilted forward and his lips descended onto hers, capturing them in a gentle, innocent kiss.

Lute's heart paused, and she felt her mouth settle against his, body pressed in an all too unfamiliar way against Kyle. She'd even dare say that her loins felt a new tingle that she'd never experience. The book she clutched fell to the ground, the echo sounding loudly in the room.

"That's how," he whispered, looking at Lute. His face burned as hot as her.

"Oh, I… Well, that's not in any of my t-t-texts," she stuttered, lips seeking his once more. "That was… wonderful."

"So, festival?"

Lute felt a small smile come to her face. "Let me go change."


End file.
